fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy Kramer (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary A demon killer from another world, Omni summoned Randy Kramer into a parallel universe to test out another experiment. Not much is known about him other than that he was some sort of exorcist. Appearance He's a shadowy figure, nothing showing. The only thing to judge him by is the shape he looks like. Tall, with a hat and a cloak. Tentacles appear at random times. Personality He's very high in intellect, though he randomly flips out and destroys something. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Randall James Kramer Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: In his 60s Classification: Exorcist Date of Birth: September 1 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Forest of all Knowwledge Weight: Unknown Height: 8 ft tall Likes: Peace, friends, knowledge Dislikes: Demons Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Unknown Hobbies: Sleeping, talking, destroying bodies of land Values: Knowledge, a calm state, being in head of the game Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: The Team (EWTRTW) Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Scary Hour Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 6-B Powers and Abilities: Elasticity (Can extend his tendrils to extreme lengths), Teleportation (Can teleport to far regions of the world), Mind Manipulation (He makes his prey obsessed with and terrified of him, and can eventually take control of them, making them his proxies), Fire Manipulation (Lit a large forest on fire instantly), distorts camera feeds whenever he is filmed on them, Necromancy (Can resurrect the dead as undead proxies), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Flight, Shapeshifting, Intangibility | Same as before, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation (His heart hypnotizes others into eating it, transferring his soul into them once they do), Teleportation, Resistance to extreme temperatures, poisons, and Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Dimensional Travel (Via teleportation) | Same as before with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation (Can turn people into smaller versions of himself), Minor Reality Warping, Precognition (Through his dreams), Regeneration (Low-High), Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Empathic Manipulation, Duplication, Biological Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Can grant people Type 1 Immortality), Healing, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Is able to manipulate and control a powerful medical A.I. and nanites), Selective-Visibility, Nightmare Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist on a scale of 12.5k souls), BFR (If hit in the stomach too hard, will hurl a portal in time) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Town level (Caused a crater in North Korea, destroyed a good part of Central park) | At least Town Level, likely higher '(Is way stronger than before) 'Speed: Peak Human | Likely faster | '''Likely '''Relativistic+ with Massively FTL+ travel speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Lifted half of Central Park with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Town Class Durability: Unknown (Has never really been harmed) Stamina: Can go for a long time, but he can tire out at times Range: Kilometers (Tossed a tree from Central Park to Chicago) Standard Equipment: Necronomicon: The Second Coming, hat, tentacles Intelligence: Very high. Is knowing on an infinite set of universes along with a specific being in purple Weaknesses: Can act out at moments, scared a bit easily, tires out a lot, believes he's a god Feats: *Destroyed a good part of Central Park by his tentacles *Tossed a tree from Central Park to Chicago *Has dealt and survived strifes with HOSTLESS *Left a crater in North Korea *Somehow became friends with Rose *Massacred Waluigi and gained the last shard *Uprooted buildings *Destroyed Chile *Is implied to have accidentally killed the smartest people in the multiverse *Survived at least a few minutes in the jungle unaided *Fought Emiya in the first phase, getting tired soon after (HE TRIED) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tentacles: Tendrils can sprout out like grass from his back Static: Mostly works on technology Ghost-Like Being: His ghost being makes him hard to be killed by normal means Teleportation: Can teleport to other regions Laser Eye Beams: He used this ability in numerous battles. Pyrokinesis: Randy can breathe streams of fire from his mouth and project it from his hands. Scrying: Using mystical forces, he can create mid-air images to spy upon other enemies. Telekinesis: '''Randy has shown the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. '''Object Materialization: The ability to create objects out of thin air. Interstellar travel: He is capable of interstellar travel. Necromancy: Randy has been shown to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will, for they lack mind and soul. Weather Manipulation: He is capable of conjuring thunderstorms at will. Key: Day 1 | Day 2 | Day 3 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Body Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Superhuman Species Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sizeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Empathy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Age Users Category:Healing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pain Users Category:BFR Users